


[Podfic] Responsible Use of Magic

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Impact Play, M/M, Magic, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of dira_sudis' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In which Stiles explores a few off-label uses of mountain ash.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Responsible Use of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Responsible Use of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574055) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Title:** Responsible Use of Magic  
  
**Rating:** Explicit/NC-17

 **Summary:** _In which Stiles explores a few off-label uses of mountain ash._

 **Warnings:** bondage, impact play, pain play

 **Length:** 18 minutes 21 seconds  
  
**download** [as an mp3 (17MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/responsible-use-of-magic) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/responsible%20use%20of%20magic%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20dira_sudis.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
